Fried Cheese Stick House Owner
Former Owner of the Fried Cheese Stick House is one of the three little fairies from the story with the same name in the episode, "Fairly Odd Fairy Tales". Character Description He looks exactly like Cosmo Cosma. Personality Background He first appears when Wanda Fairywinkle-Cosma, as the narrator is setting up the story. One of the fairies, Sparky, mentions that he made his house out of tennis balls. The Fried Cheese Stick House Owner, thinks that that was a crazy idea. He says that Sparky should have used more sensible materials like he did. He shows that he built his house out of Fried Cheese Sticks and even built in a marinara sauce moat. He then takes a bite out of his roof. He burns his mouth and says that he burnt the roof of his mouth with the roof of his house. The Final fairy, Wanda explains that she built her house out of reinforced steel and also built in a high-tech security system. Sparky tells Wanda that he thinks that she went a little too far with the high-tech security system because there is no danger nearby. Then, The Big Bad Foop arrives. He explains that he is there to huff and puff and blow their houses down. The owner of the Fried Cheese Stick House tells the Big Bad Foop to blow on his house first because it is hotter than his Jalapeño Popper House in the Poconos. The Big Bad Foop says, "Silence!" and blasts the Fried Cheese Stick House Owner. The Big Bad Foop says "Now Prepare to taste my wrath!". The owner of the Fried Cheese Stick House says that he cannot taste anything because his house burned all of his taste buds. The Big Bad Foop prepares to blast them. He changes his mind and decides to blow up the houses instead. Wanda Wanda says that he has no right to blow up the houses. The Big Bad Foop says that he used an online law school to become a lawyer and then get the deeds to their houses. The Cheese Stick House Owner asks for his business card because the feds are after him for transporting hot cheese sticks across state lines. The Big Bad Foop says that he didn't get cards because it was too much money. Wanda asks why he wants their land. The Big Bad Foop says that it is so he can open up his restaurant, "Fast Foop". He gets prepared to blow up the houses. The three run to their houses. After the Big Bad Foop destroys Sparky's house, Sparky goes to the Fried Cheese Stick House. The Big Bad Foop insults Cosmo and Sparky's decision to hide in the Fried Cheese Stick House. The blows up the Fried Cheese Stick House. After he does this, hot marinara sauce gets on him. The former owner of the Fried Cheese Stick house suggests that he will want hot pepper flakes. He pours some on him and the Big Bad Foop yells. The former owner of the Fried Cheese Stick house and Sparky run into Wanda's House. She closes the door after them. She then runs to a security camera room where every monitor has the Big Bad Foop on it. The Big Bad Foop says that they should leave because he is going to blow up her house. He changes his mind and says they should stay in because it would be more fun for him. Wanda says "not by the hair on my chinny chin chin." The former owner of the Fried Cheese Stick house notices the hair and says she looks like a billy goat. Wanda says that he will have to blow them all up before they will give up their land. The Big Bad Foop says that he is planning to do just that. He blows up the house, but a new one appears. The Big Bad Foop says that if he cannot blow up the house, he can relocate it. He poofs up a Rocket with a chain that connects to the house. The rocket takes off. Eventually, the chain breaks and the house starts plummeting to the ground. Later, once they get on the ground, they leave the house. Wanda says that she thinks they learned a valuable lesson. The former owner of the Fried Cheese Stick house says that he thinks the lesson is that when Wanda builds a house, she totally ignores the hair on her chinny chin chin. The former owner of the Fried Cheese Stick house is still annoyed with the hair. He takes out two machetes and says, "...let me get that..." He then chases Wanda into the horizon. Relationships }} Category:Characters Category:Male Category:One-time characters Category:Characters voiced by Daran Norris Category:Unnamed Characters